Natalia Stele
Natalia Stele is the daughter of the stepsister from The Boys with the Golden Stars, a Romanian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Violet Fairy Book. Info Name: Natalia Stele Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Boys with the Golden Stars Roommate: Giulia Paperino Alignment: Rebel Appearance: Above average height, with brown hair and green eyes. Wears a purple jacket over a lavender tank top, purple capris, a yellow necklace, and yellow star-shaped pins in her hair. Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to make wondrous outfits by sewing. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sewing. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Vasile Soare. He's such a cute guy. Oh Curses!" Moment: I can get quite jealous sometimes. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I like sewing in here. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Do I really have to be a villain? Best Friends Forever After: Eberhard Schneider since he's good at sewing too. I'm also friendly with Silvia Arancia because she's got a somewhat similar destiny. Biography Hei! I'm Natalia Stele. My mother was the stepsister of a king. The king married Laptitza, the youngest daughter of a shepherd. But my grandmother (his stepmother) wanted Mom to marry him. When Laptitza bore twin sons (with goldeh hair and golden stars on their foreheads), my grandmother killed them and buried them. My uncle got rid of Laptitza and took my mother in. But after some time, they came back through various forms, eventually becoming human, and later maturing to the age of twelve. The boys told their story. My uncle took Laptitza back and made Mom a maid. As for my grandmother, she was tied to a wild horse and killed. Mom eventually married a nobleman, and later she had me. I've got a little brother named Octavian, who is twelve. We have our uncle's last name since our big cousins requested it. My brother and I get along with our older cousins despite our uncle not being too fond of us. I go to Ever After High. My cousins used to go here - they've already graduated. My passion is in sewing, which I've learned from Mom. I like doing it - I make a lot of nice clothes. Sometimes I even sell outfits to other students. Another thing I like to do is stargazing. I have a telescope which I use to look at the stars. I guess I was inspired by the stars on my cousins' foreheads. I'm not at all thrilled with my destiny. I don't want to be a false bride. It's not fun. I'm definitely not a villainous type, though sometimes I do get jealous. That is why I am a Rebel. I've got a boyfriend named Vasile. He's a nice guy. He's also Romanian, though he's from a different part of the country. I like how he wears solar-themed clothing. It's really cool. Although he does get tired a lot - we hang out during the day, but he gets very sleepy towards the end of the day. Trivia *Natalia's surname means "star" in Romanian. *Natalia has a pet puppy named Nadia. *Nadia is good friends with Ginger Breadhouse. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Violet Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Nobility Category:Romanian